Sucedio en Hogwarts
by Hamish
Summary: Historia totalmente diferente. Aunque no tiene nada que ver con H, R o H. La historia de un romance contada por su protagonista.
1. Capitulo 1

Un viernes por la mañana a Abraham se le ocurrió ir al bosque prohibido. Me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme. Abraham esta en Gryffindor y yo en Ravenclaw, yo lo amo, al menos eso creo. Desde hace 6 años, cuando en el segundo grado nos encontramos en ese baile de Navidad creo amarlo y espero que el sienta lo mismo. Yo, desde ese día lo busque, me presente y fuimos buenos amigos hasta hace unas semanas antes de ese encuentro, el estaba cambiando conmigo, creo que algo había surgido entre el y yo y esperaba que fuera así.  
  
Por la tarde, salí de la sala común de Ravenclaw que esta muy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, encontré a Abraham cerca de las escaleras y caminamos hacia los jardines en silencio. Estábamos cerca del lago, nos dirigíamos hacia el bosque y me decidí a hablar.  
  
¿Qué sucede, Abraham? Espera, Sara, espera. Ya casi llegamos.  
  
No insistí y continuamos caminando. No nos adentramos en el bosque, solo en la orilla el se detuvo y se paro justo enfrente de mi que estaba recargada ya en un gran árbol. No hablo, creo que no respiraba. De vez en cuando movía los labios como ensayando un dialogo en silencio, después de mucho pareció haberse decidido a reproducirlo. ¿Sabes, Sara? Eres... bueno, si, eres mi mejor amiga pero... -Abraham estaba sudando frió y no me miraba a los ojos, solo veía mis manos que estaban entrelazadas cerca de mi cintura- tu sabes que, bueno, las cosas cambian y... Abraham escucha... -en los arbustos había una sombra que ejercía un ruido callado pero totalmente audible- ¿Lo oyes? Siéntate.  
  
Nos sentamos cerca del árbol. En ese momento no sabia por que pero, el parecía tener miedo de tocarme, nunca lo hizo, ni por accidente. El ruido se hizo mas sonoro y ahora las ramas se movían estrepitosamente, un gruñido salía de ellas. ¿Qué es? -le pregunte ahora con miedo- Mas bien, ¿qué no es? Puede ser desde un perro común (que no creo que haya en este bosque) hasta... un hombre lobo. ¿Hombre lobo? Espera, esta por salir. Ten a la mano tu varita.  
  
Saque mi varita sin ponerla a la vista, solo la tome y deje mi mano bajo la túnica escolar. De repente, de los arbustos salió una bestia, algo que yo no había visto tan de cerca pero Abraham, el parecía saber que hacer. Es un oso, Sara. Acuéstate, cierra los ojos y no te muevas, respira con cautela.  
  
¿Un oso? ¿En el bosque prohibido? De no haber estado ahí no lo hubiera creído y hubiera preferido un hombre lobo pero, según la situación era lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en ese momento, un simple oso. Seguí las instrucciones de Abraham, estaba muy seguro de lo que decía y yo confiaba en el ciegamente. El oso se acerco, nos observo y después de un tiempo comenzó a oler nuestros zapatos incluso yo podía sentir la respiración de la bestia en mis tobillos. No pude ver la cara de Abraham pues estábamos de espaldas. Después de un rato, el oso desistió y se fue lentamente (a mi me parecieron horas). Cuado el oso estaba aun cerca, cerré mis ojos y en un momento sentí la mano de Abraham en mi brazo izquierdo. Por un momento no supe que hacer, había deseado eso durante años, el nunca me había tocado así, esta vez tenia un toque especial de cariño. Me di vuelta y en su cara había una expresión de nerviosismo, alegría y miedo, incluso tenia un ojo entre abierto. Abraham, yo...  
  
No pude decir mas, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y eso me causo miedo y estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados. Así pudimos pasar siglos (no se con seguridad cuanto tiempo paso), solo nos mirábamos. Entonces paso algo, algo que había deseado hace mas tiempo aun. Sara, esto es lo que te quería decir. Veras, hace unas semanas, casi meses en realidad, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero muchísimo, demasiado creo yo. El hecho es, Sara, creo que-... creo que te amo.  
  
No se explicar lo que sentí, seguido de estas palabras vino la acción. Su mano, que anteriormente estaba en mi brazo paso a mi cara y la suya se fue acercando. Lo que yo sentía no se comparaba con lo que se veía en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mi. Después de recorrer los escasos centímetros que había entre nuestros rostros, a milímetros de que nuestros labios estuvieran juntos volvió a decir Te amo y sucedió. Nos besamos, primero era solo roces de nuestras bocas y yo tenia mis manos en sus brazos, y el las suyas en mi cara. Estábamos ahí, casi acostados, recargados en un árbol, en el bosque prohibido, por la noche, nos estábamos besando, Abraham y yo, el chico a quien yo veía como un hermano (por que no podría ser de otra manera) ahora decía estar enamorado de mi. Después del emotivo encuentro me di cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado y decidí dejarme llevar y acariciar su cabello. En este caso estoy segura, fueron varios minutos; sin embargo, me pareció un minuto insípido y realmente corto.  
  
Después de ese encuentro (sigo llamándolo así) nos sentamos recargados en el mismo árbol. Yo estaba nerviosa e ida, no sabia donde estaba, mis pensamientos estaban justo frente a el y mi mirada perdida por ahí en un arbusto que antes casi me mata de miedo. El estaba como muerto, con la mirada en sus manos, se mordía la lengua y movía los pies nerviosamente. Entonces salí del trance, vi mi reloj de pulsera y al darme cuenta de la hora quise correr pero me pareció muy anti romántico y de hecho estúpido, así que decidí volverlo mas sutil, aunque, no quería irme de ahí, pasar toda la noche sentada en ese árbol de ser posible. Creo que incluso me olvide de la hora y volví al anterior asunto. Abraham, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? Digo, ¿qué has pensado? Es tu decisión, amiga.  
  
Amiga. Así solía llamarme Abraham y yo lo llamaba igualmente, además de miles de sobrenombres que por mi parte eran cuidadosamente elegidos especialmente para el. No lo creo. Dime tu, tu eres quien ha dicho lo mas importante esta noche. Y me crees, ¿verdad? Claro que si. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?  
  
Pensé mil frases que había visto en películas de amor, cartas de mis amigas y que habían estado en mis mas alocadas fantasías de ese momento pero, solo una cosa me convenció. ¿Y bien? -dijo el impaciente-  
  
No eran exactamente palabras o una frase hecha. Tome sus mano, las puse en mi cintura y esta vez coloque las mías en sus hombros mientras lo besaba por segunda vez. En esta ocasión me asegure de que fuera corto pero, conciso y que dijera lo que sentía. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto el en cuanto nos separamos aun abrazándome-  
  
¿Lo dudas? -le dije esto con miedo, ¿y si era una broma?- Tu dime. Ordenemos los hechos. ¿Crees que a esta altura te diré que no? No lo se, por eso te he preguntado, amiga. Pues yo creo que seria buena idea que fuéramos... -esto lo pensé mucho- novios, ¿no crees, amigo? Como tu digas.  
  
Yo estaba agradecida de que el hubiera tomado tan simpáticamente el asunto de una declaración amorosa, lo hicimos maduramente y sin perder una gota de lo que nos había unido por años: amistad, nada mas. Después de mil veces bromear (sin sepáranos un centímetro desde el segundo beso), recordé la hora y que para ese momento las manecillas habrían avanzado algunos grados y dio un salto. Abraham, tenemos que volver, es tarde, muy tarde. De acuerdo. Solo una cosa que no me quedo clara. -este comentario hizo que me quedara helada- ¿Quieres ser mi novia o no? Uhm... esta bien. Si. Mucho mejor. Aunque ese beso no estuvo nada mal, no me respondió por completo.  
  
Dicho esto corrimos hacia las escaleras del castillo donde procuramos ser naturales y hacer el menor ruido, por la hora, ya todos los demás alumnos estarían en sus salas y no queríamos ser la causa de el próximo cambio del marcador de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw así que nos apresuramos hasta el punto donde nos separaríamos para ir a nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Ven conmigo. Los chicos traerán golosinas y gaseosas, por favor, Sara, ven.  
  
Yo había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor infinidad de veces y ya todo los alumnos me conocían e ignoraban. Nunca nadie nos había delatado con la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Flitwick; sin embargo esta vez no me sentí cómoda y preferí negarme. Abraham, se que será divertido pero, prefiero pasar tiempo contigo en un lugar neutro. Ya veras, mañana estaremos todo el día juntos, ¿si? ¿esta bien? ¿Cuánto falta para mañana, mi niña? Unas cuantas horas, no mas de cinco ó seis pero ahora será mejor que vayas a disfrutar de esas golosinas con tus amigos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Irte a dormir sin haber pasado unas cuantas horas mas conmigo? -esto lo dijo con el gesto que un niño hace cuando se le dice que no comerá mas helado, sabemos que Abraham no quería helado- No, no es lo que quiero, pero es lo que debemos hacer, ¿bien? Bien. Hasta mañana.  
  
No me había dado cuenta de la importancia de este momento hasta que llego. ¿Me besaría ahí, en el colegio, donde todos nos podrían ver? No sabia la respuesta así que espere. Buenas noches -le conteste-  
  
Entonces paso lo que me temía y deseaba pero no como lo había imaginado. Se acerco y me beso si, pero en la mejilla, despacio. Cuando éramos solo amigos, me había besado también pero, no así, esta vez era como si el mismo no quisiera hacerlo por que sabia que el hacerlo significaba separarnos, la ultima cosa que pasaba por nuestras cabezas en ese momento (no diré que es lo primero). Me quede ahí mientras el subía una escaleras que lo llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras caminaba, me hubiera gustado que no diera la vuelta en la esquina pero lo hizo y yo hice lo mismo para ir a mi sala común. En la sala de Ravenclaw había aun muchos alumnos y entre ellos mi mejor amiga. Lilia y yo habíamos sido amigas desde hace un año, cuando ella llego a Hogwarts desde Francia. Antes de conocerla yo no tenia amigas, pasaba el tiempo jugando ajedrez con los chicos de Ravenclaw cuando no estaba con Abraham. Ella nunca había sido indiscreta y no hablábamos de asuntos personales ni nada, pero lo de Abraham no era un secreto a pesar de jamás haberlo mencionado. ¿Qué ha pasado, Sara? Es muy tarde, ¿dónde estabas? Yo... -quería decirle todo o mas bien no se lo quería ocultar pero no sabia como hacer que se enterara sin decírselo ¿me entienden?- Estabas en Gryffindor otra vez, Sara. Te he dicho mil veces que es peligroso, no es tu sala común. No estaba ahí. Entonces, ¿la biblioteca? ¿los pasillos? ¿Slytherin? ¿Qué nuevo sitio has encontrado para pasar tiempo con ese chico? Fuimos... al bosque prohibido -dije esto sin mirarla y lo mas rápido que pude- Estas loca. Gracias. ¿Ya eres feliz?  
  
¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Acaso nos había estado vigilando? Su mirada decía lo se todo pero, ¿cómo? ¿Feliz? No quieras negarlo, Sara. Se ve en tus ojos, ¿por qué no estas con el? Tuve miedo, Lilia. Bien. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿A que te refieres? No se. ¿Jugamos ajedrez? Chuck me ha enseñado.  
  
Por lo dicho ella en verdad sabia lo que había pasado en el bosque, sin detalles eso si, pero lo sabia. Me conocía demasiado para ocultárselo aun intencionalmente así que no le dije nada mas. Jugamos un par de partidas de ajedrez hasta caída la noche. Ella gano todas (esto no era usual, yo sola ganar a todos en la casa), lo único en lo que yo podía pensar se llamaba Abraham y estaba a algunos metros disfrutando de una fiesta en la que yo debería estar y a la vez no. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Esa noche Lilia estaba rozagante, me había ganado en ajedrez; sin embargo sabia el motivo así que no le dio mucha importancia. Nos acostamos cerca de las dos de la mañana y yo no había dejado de pensar en el un solo minuto. Esperaba que el estuviera en la misma situación, sin embargo el hecho de que no fuera así no me mortificaba. Después de que todas las muchachas durmieran en la habitación, yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en que estaba haciendo Abraham, con quien, y si estaba dormido, que estaría soñando. Después de mucho tiempo de pensar en el, decidí dormir y cerré los ojos. No paso mucho cuando oí la puerta de la habitación, pensé que seria alguna de mis compañeras, seguramente Nicole, siempre pasa horas en la biblioteca dándoselas de inteligente, así que fingí estar dormida y no me moví. Era muy claro que estaba equivocada, cinco segundos después de abierta la puerta, una mano rozaba mi cara, no una mano cualquiera.  
  
Abraham, ¿qué haces aquí? Sara, yo... ¿Otra ves esas pesadillas?  
  
Abraham tenia pesadillas desde que lo conocí en el segundo grado, nunca me había dicho a ciencia cierta de que se trataban. Esto siempre me pareció raro ya que vivía en un castillo con fantasmas rondándolo todo el tiempo y las vacaciones las pasaba en una casa embrujada cerca de un pueblo donde se presumía de la aparición de hombres lobo, mortifagos y hasta vampiros. Nunca supe de que se trataban en realidad esas frecuentes pesadillas. Perdón que te despierte así. Es que yo... Sara, tengo miedo. No te preocupes, mi niño. Todo esta bien.  
  
El hecho de que acudiera a mi en esos casos me enternecía tanto. Me levante sin pensar en nada mas, lo abrase y sentí su cabeza en mi hombro. Era como consolar a un niñito y yo sabia bien como hacerlo con Abraham, lo conocía bien, el solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, nada mas. ¿Estas bien? -le pregunte sin dejar de abrazarlo- Mejor. Vamos a la sala.  
  
Tome la manta de mi cama y una almohada, le tape la espalda con la manta y lleve la almohada bajo mi brazo. En la sala común, el fuego ardía débilmente, estaba desierta. Nos sentamos en el sillón mas próximo al fuego, yo en una orilla y el junto a mi. ¿Recuerdas el sueño, Abraham? No quisiera. Dime, lo entenderé. Es mejor que me cuentes que te preocupa.  
  
No contesto de inmediato, me miro como pidiendo aprobación y poso su cabeza en mis rodillas envolviéndose en la manta. Te perdía -me dijo entonces- ¿Eso temes, mi niño? -su respuesta me sorprendió pero me pareció familiar, yo había temido perderlo por años- ¿Crees que nos separaremos? Yo no quiero. Te amo.  
  
Levanto la cabeza para mirarme al decir la ultima frase, esperaba una respuesta. Yo lo bese en la frente como única respuesta, el se sintió bien, lo se; sin embargo el me devolvió el beso pero en los labios esta vez y se volvió a recostar en mis rodillas, cosa que me confortaba terriblemente. ¿Qué tal la fiesta? -le pregunte- No he ido. Me fui a recostar de inmediato. Sin ti en ella no valía la pena, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Lo se. ¿Lo sabes? He sentido lo mismo. Lilia me ha ganado en el ajedrez. -con esto dije todo, el sabia cuan buena era para el ajedrez-  
  
No hablamos mas. El se quedo dormido minutos después. Al igual que yo, tenia sueño; sin embargo yo disfrutaba verlo dormir, estaba tranquilo, le acariciaba el cabello y el estaba ahí, dormido y tranquilo. Me recosté sobre el respaldo del sillón con la almohada, sin dejar de abrazarlo o acariciar su cabello. Me quede dormida.  
  
Por la mañana, el ruido de pasos en la escalera me despertó pero no les di importancia, ya muchas veces habían visto todos a Abraham en la sala común, ¿por qué seria diferente esta vez? Es el colmo, Finn. Ahora dejas que tu amiguito duerma aquí. Es realmente vergonzoso, y en esta situación.  
  
Era Nicole White, siempre había visto con desagrado el que Abraham fuera mi amigo y con mas desaprobación el que interrumpiéramos en nuestras respectivas salas comunes. ¿Quieres guardar silencio? ¿Temes que alguien lo vea aquí? No. Temo que lo despiertes. ¡Oh! Vaya, que considerada. Debieron desvelarse haciendo quien sabe que cosas.  
  
Yo soportaba los comentarios estúpidos de Nicole pero Abraham no. ¿Algún problema, Nicole? No, bello durmiente. Solo le decía a Sara... Mejor que la dejes en paz, White. No queremos problemas contigo. ¡Bah! ¿Y si los quieren con las profesora McGonagall? No te atreverías. -esta ves Nicole se había pasado de margen- No lo duden. No lo haré por ahora pero, no duden que lo haga algún día.  
  
Dicho esto salió de la sala. Abraham se sentó y alineo. Era extremadamente vanidoso, se arreglo el cabello y tallo los ojos, no le gustaba que, aun yo, que lo habia visto asi muchas veces, lo viera desarreglado. ¿Dormiste bien, amor?  
  
¿Amor? Nunca me había llamado así, yo estaba emocionada ligeramente, nunca espere oírlo ahí, en ese momento. Uhm, si, si. Muy bien. ¿Y tu? Hacia años no dormía tan bien. Fuiste tu, es gracias a ti.  
  
¿Cómo lo hacia? Cada palabra que salía de su boca me halagaba y hacia sentir bien. No sabia como corresponder a tanto. Nunca, ni en mis fantasías, imagine que el fuera tan maravilloso. No pude responder. Puso su mano izquierda en mi cara y me beso. No pudo durar mucho, el alboroto en las habitaciones de arriba corto el ese bello momento. El se arreglo la ropa y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común. Nos vemos en el desayuno.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y el salió de inmediato. Me quede sentada un momento, después recordé que tenia que desayunar (e verdad no era necesario, solo pensaba en el) y arreglarme, ese sábado habría una visita a Hogsmade, la primera con Abraham como mi novio.  
  
No tarde mucho en darme un baño y vestirme cómodamente para la visita a Hogsmade, por supuesto me esmere en mi arreglo como nunca, quería que Abraham no se arrepintiera de pasar el día conmigo.  
  
Baje a al comedor y me dirigí a la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando a Abraham en la de Gryffindor. No me costo encontrarlo, estaba en medio de una gran bulla de muchachos de séptimo y sexto grado, en el momento no me imagine si quiera de que se trataba y por que le prestaban tanta atención. Cuando me vio saludo con la mano y continuo con su desayuno en medio de palmadas en la espalda y sonoros uuhs de parte de sus compañeros. Obviamente sabían todo.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquila y normalmente. Filia siempre se levantaba extremadamente tarde ya que pasaba la noche escribiendo en un diario -que, yo por supuesto, calificaba como una acción tonta-, así que no desayuno conmigo. Como de costumbre, nadie me prestaba atención en el comedor, ya me había acostumbrado y no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era que pasaran unas cuantas horas para estar con el, lejos del colegio, sin nadie mirándonos, solo el me importaba.  
  
Cerca de las doce del día, el prefecto de Ravenclaw entro en la sala común para avisarnos que los alumnos que irían a Hogsmade se tenían que reunir en el vestíbulo del castillo. Yo estaba lista, solo esperaba el momento de salida. Todos los demás en la sala común se apresuraron mientras yo tranquilamente salía de ella.  
  
En el vestíbulo estaban ya los de Gryffindor, entre ellos Abraham, ahora bañado y peinado con la ropa impecable. Por supuesto se daba a notar de entre sus compañeros que iban con sus peores ropas, después de todo solo era una visita a Hogsmade. Me acerque a ellos para saludarlos e ir en su grupo. Lilia no iría esta vez, estaba desvelada y tramaba algo, yo que se. Hola, muchachos. Buenos días, señorita. -uno de los amigos de Abraham era muy bromista- Buenos días, John. Veo que estas de buen humor. -le conteste- ¿Lista, Sara? -Abraham entro en escena- Lista. ¿Y tu? Bueno... -John nos miraba como un par de fenómenos- los dejamos solos.  
  
Debí haber sonado muy tonta al decir Lista, ¿y tu? por que de inmediato los amigos de Abraham se alejaron. Te ves muy linda, Sara. Muy linda. Es un total honor escoltarte. No me puedo quejar. Eres el Gryffindor mas apuesto. Tenia que arreglarme, de lo contrario me opacarías. Eres muy tonto, ¿sabes? También te quiero.  
  
Todo era perfecto. Yo estaba feliz, tenia a Abraham cerca de mi y como siempre lo había querido. El era maravilloso, el novio perfecto... para mi.  
  
  
  
Por favor, si os gusta escribidme y dejadme Reviews. Se que no tiene nada que ver con Harry, Ron o Hermione pero no supe donde poner semejante historia. Espero que les guste la marcha. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hoy vi tu nombre escrito en un libro, el personaje no tiene nada que ver contigo. Nadie tiene nada que ver contigo. Al verlo no pude continuar con la lectura, me encanto verlo escrito en otro lugar que no fuera mi cuaderno, mi mano u otro lugar totalmente escondido y privado pero, a la vez me consterno y trajo recuerdos que me esforzaba por olvidar para leer un momento, sin tu cara en cada rincón.  
  
Durante el trayecto no hablamos mucho, no era necesario. El me decía todo con los ojos y a pesar de que esto me apenaba también me hacia sentir bien. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo en el comedor, Abraham? -corte una de sus largas miradas-. ¿Escándalo? ¡Oh! Te refieres a esta mañana. No fue nada. Ya sabes como son, siempre molestando. ¿Y las palmadas? -creía saber todo, aun así le pregunte sobre el tema- Le gané a Sebastián en un jueguito muggle. Nada importante, no mas que este momento.  
  
Me limite a sonreír sinceramente y abrazarlo. No pregunte más. Llegamos a Hogsmade. Los demás se abalanzaron sobre las tiendas de dulces y bromas pero no nosotros. Abraham me llevo a un lugar que nunca había visitado en aquel pueblo mágico. Caminamos varios minutos e incluso saltamos algunas bardas. Cuando por fin llegamos a una pequeña cueva, entramos en ella solo para perdernos de vista, ni mas allá ni mas acá, entonces tomó mis manos e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por comenzar a hablar. Perdón por traerte hasta aquí. Tal vez prefieras tomar cerveza de mantequilla o comprar ropa, yo que se... Esta bien. No necesito nada y me gusta estar contigo, donde sea. -fui sincera aunque no sabia de que se trataba-. Ahora dime que pasa. Quiero decirte algo.  
  
Su tono de voz no me gusto nada. Estaba nervioso, tal y como una noche antes, cuando me había pedido ser su novia. Dímelo. Sabes, por la mañana... bueno.... tu te diste cuenta de que los muchachos se mofaban y todo eso... ¿A que va todo esto? ... pues ellos piensan que tu y yo.... tu sabes... ellos creen que lo hicimos ayer, por la noche, en el bosque o la sala común. Yo... lo he negado pero, insisten y... .. ¿y? Solo quería que lo supieras. Oír esta ultima frase me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pensé que habría querido hacer algo al respecto, para callar o... probar ese rumor. Abraham, bien sabes que lo que digan o no va sin importarme, lo sabes, así es. ¿Por qué te preocupas? No quiero que te molesten.  
  
Estaba por acercarse a mi cuando un terrible relámpago cruzo el cielo comenzando con un aguacero que apenas y dejaba ver el cielo a unos cuantos metros. Mejor vamos al pueblo, deben estar por irse. -le dije antes de que ni yo misma me hubiera podido separar de el o moverme siquiera-.  
  
Aun con la lluvia no corrimos, no era muy importante. Abraham, después de un rato pensó que seria mejor que no nos mojáramos No quiero que enfermes, hizo algo con su varita y ahora el agua era repelida, aun así no estábamos del todo secos. Cuando llegamos, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que intentaban protegerse de la lluvia. Buscamos algún prefecto que nos informará, decidimos ir a Las tres escobas, todos estarían ahí bebiendo. Efectivamente, encontramos ahí a la profesora McGonagall. Señorita Finn, esta usted empapada. Abraham, estas temblando. -la profesora nos tomo por los hombros y nos dirigió a una mesa casi vacía, excepto por...- señorita, White, ¿puede compartir la mesa? -no espero respuesta de la niña y nos obligo a sentarnos prácticamente y se alejo de la mesa-. Dos cervezas de mantequilla, rápido. ¿Dónde estaban, Finn? No los he visto en todo el paseo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos contestamos. Abraham me abrazo y seguía temblando pero no contesto. Apuesto a que estaban por ahí, escondidos, haciendo yo que se cuantas cosas indebidas. ¿Por qué insistes en eso, Nicole? -a pesar de que Abraham me detenía, no pude aguantar las ganas de contestar su comentario- No lo nieguen. Desde antes de... bueno, siempre han estado muy unidos -dijo esto en el mas falso tono cursi que pudo- y, no les creo eso de que solo sean amigos. Tienes razón, White. Ya no somos amigos. Sara es mi novia y será mejor que nos dejes en paz. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta o comentario tonto que hacer ahora?  
  
Nicole se levanto de su asiento y se fue con otras chicas de Ravenclaw sin prestar atención a su platica, solo mirándonos con recelo. La profesora McGonagall no tardo mucho en llegar con un par de tarros rebosantes en cerveza de mantequilla que Abraham no dejaba de mirar desde que estuvieron en la barra. Van por mi cuenta, Abraham. Beban pronto, están heladísimos, no quiero que se enfermen.  
  
La profesora McGonagall siempre había sido muy complaciente con Abraham, lo quería demasiado y lo cuidaba mas. Se sentó frente a nosotros y tomo su té también. No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero, me he enterado de que su amistad a dado un giro. Pues, verá profesora -Abraham estaba ahora mejor y no se inhibió con el comentario, contrario a mi- usualmente esos comentarios son falsos, ya sabe, no soportan ver que después de tanto tiempo Sara y yo solo fuéramos amigos... ¿Fueran? -interrumpió la profesora- Si, vera, ahora somos... bueno, ella es... mi novia.  
  
Me sonroje terriblemente pero no pude evitar sentirme la mas orgullosa y afortunada en Hogsmade y sonreí. Vaya. Pues, felicitaciones Sara. A ti también, Abraham. No saben que gusto me da verlos juntos, no podría ser de otro modo. Espero que con esto no aumenten los Sara y Abraham en los apuntes del contrario.  
  
Los tres reímos. Era cierto que yo escribía mas veces el nombre de Abraham que de las que el lo hubiera escrito él en cualquier otro lugar y me encanto escuchar que el hacia lo mismo con mi nombre en sus apuntes. Profesora, ¿no seria prudente comenzar a organizar a los grupos para el regreso? Así estaremos listos en cuanto la lluvia acabe. -Abraham se sentía notablemente mejor-. Bueno, Abraham, me temo que la lluvia no parará si no hasta talvez un par de días. Entonces, ¿cómo iremos al castillo? ¿piensa usar polvos flu, acaso? De hecho los he utilizado ya. Fui al castillo he informado a Dumbledore del asunto, puesto que somos demasiados para volver con cualquier medio mágico, el director ha autorizado que nos quedemos en Hogsmade el tiempo suficiente. ¿Y las clases, profesora? Bueno, Sara, me temo que perderán unas cuantas para el lunes pero, como el final de curso se acerca solo nos preocuparemos por que agreguen unas cuantas horas de estudio y listo. ¿No somos muchos alumnos? ¿Cómo dormiremos? Pues, el hotel se dará abasto y aquí, en Las tres escobas hay algunas habitaciones, incluso en Honeydukes nos alquilaran bodegas que con unas cuantas camas provisionales estarán perfectas.  
  
Dicho y hecho. Los alumnos comenzaron ha hacer pequeños grupos de amigos que deseaban dormir juntos. Abraham y yo no nos preocupamos por donde dormir, no nos pareció importante. Que error cometimos. Por ser los últimos en pedir instrucciones nos asignaron la habitación mas alejada en una tiendita de guantes, ni siquiera se tomaron la precaución de que no éramos de la misma casa. Aun así, muy temprano para dormir, nos fuimos al cuartito alejado y nos acomodamos pronto sobre bolsas de dormir, almohadas y mantas. Era una habitación realmente agradable, por el decorado parecía haber pertenecido a una muchacha. Habían fotos de perros y gatos que para mi gusto eran demasiado bonitas para ser agradables, Abraham las tapo todas, incluso intento modificar algunas para que los animales parecieran aterradores, Que susto se darán. A que puedo atraer o aparecer una cama... o dos. -Abraham se negaba a dormir así-. Solo necesito recordar una par de conjuros y... Abraham, ¿no estas cómodo? No, odio esto. Levántate, es cuestión de unas palabritas y listo, tendremos la cama mas cómoda del mundo, vamos.  
  
Pronuncio hechizos incompletos e incluso totalmente erróneos pero al final teníamos una cama hecha con todas las mantas, almohadas y bolsas de dormir que antes estaban en el suelo. Servida, señorita. Su cama. Mejor me apresuro, talvez pueda hacer otra con esas bolsas de plumas y trapos..  
  
Había dicho, en cierta parte lo que estaba pensando. No sabia si era buena idea que durmiéramos juntos, en una cama y solos. Por supuesto lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, en su casa, la mía e incluso el colegio pero, esta vez me pareció diferente. No lo hagas ¿Qué dices, Sara? Podemos dormir en la misma cama. A menos que te incomode. Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo? Yo encantado, pensé que no te gustaría. Ya ves que si. Sabemos lo que hacemos, esta bien si dormimos juntos.  
  
Así nos dispusimos a hacer. Los elfos había traído quien sabe como, algunas de nuestra ropas así que yo me puse lo que llamaba pijama mientras Abraham hacia lo mismo. Por alguna incomprensible razón estábamos apenados. Nosotros que nos habíamos cambiado juntos desde la niñez y que habíamos sido los mejores amigos para pasar a ser una pareja. Yo que se como fue pero, logramos vestirnos y acomodarnos en la muy confortable cama. Por instantes lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo pero lo que pudiera pasar después me aterrorizaba, no sabia como comportarme. Supongo que el estaba en el mismo dilema puesto que a veces sentía su mano a punto de tocar mi hombro pero de inmediato, como si arrepintiera la alejaba lentamente. Ya estuvo bien. -después de mucho rato decidí hablar las cosas, si había a alguien a quien le tenia confianza era el y lo sabría comprender-. Vamos a hablar. Va-vamos a hablar, pues. Ya se que no es normal que una pareja duerma en la misma cama pero, nos tenemos confianza, ¿qué no? Claro, Sara, eso esta de sobra a decir. Pues, dejémonos de tonterías, si me quieres abrazar... hazlo, yo no tengo inconveniente. Te quiero abrazar, y tampoco tengo inconveniente en que tu lo hagas. Bien. Bien.  
  
Otra vez me sentí cómoda. Me voltee y de inmediato el brazo de Abraham me rodeo como era de esperarse. Me disponía a dormir o al menos a dejar de pensar en el asunto pero no podía. El estaba ahí, acostado, tal vez durmiendo, aun así el deseo de besarlo y abrazarlo también me invadía, no quería hacerlo pues no sabia la impresión que causaría en él. Pensando bien las cosas, ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto así que decido hacer lo que en realidad quería sin pasar a mas. Me di vuelta y le abrase también después de darle un beso muy corto solo para decirle Buenas noches. No sabia si eso era lo que en realidad quería pero me sentí mejor. En un momento pasamos de un simple beso a dos, tres y cuatro. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Cada vez que te veo ¡Te quiero mas!  
  
No tengo la mas remota idea de cómo pasamos de un buenas noches a tantas muestras de cariño incluso pasadas de tono. Yo le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que pensaba que era correcto, lo que quería hacer y lo que estaba haciendo, por alguna razón estas dos ultimas eran muy parecidas. Otra vez, cosa que talvez desagrado a mi novio, decidí hablarlo con el. Abraham, déjalo. Espera. Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, es que... Esta bien, solo espera. No, enserio, perdóname. Te veías tan bonita ahí y yo... es que... ya sabes, no es lo que me enseñaron, pensé que seria con mas preparación y... perdóname, mi niña. No se si pensábamos llegar a lo mismo pero... si es así... Abraham, tenemos que hablarlo. Si, si, si, lo que digas, como digas. -la cara de Abraham se había colorado tanto que estaba caliente, sus orejas estaban rojas y hablaba demasiado rápido- ¿Tu... bueno... tu quieres hacer esto... Abraham? Bueno... si tu quieres, y no... haremos como digas. Dime, ¿quieres o no? ... Si, eso quiero. Perdóname, debí hablarte de esto antes -ahora sonaba tranquilo, hablaba despacio y el color desapareció caso por completo de su cara y orejas- . ¿No es eso por lo que somos novios verdad? -me esperaba lo peor, pensé que no habría otra razón que no fuera el físico y me asuste, me asuste mucho-. No, mi niña. ¿Cómo dices eso? No es nada relacionado. Te amo, lo he dicho todo el día, entiéndemelo. Es solo que por eso precisamente este... nuevo sentimiento creció y... esta bien, yo también me asuste, no te preocupes, dormiremos ya. No quiero dormir. ¿Qué-que dices, Sara? No bromees, no lo hagas. Enserio. Nos conocemos y no creo que este mal que lo hagamos, ¿o si?  
  
Así empezó nuestra primera vez. La verdad había pensado que era totalmente diferente y si algo me sorprendió de este encuentro fue la ternura de Abraham. ¿Quién diría que el apuesto, alto y fuerte golpeador de quidditch sería tan tierno y considerado en estos casos?. Me trato excepcionalmente, esa es una de las razones que hizo este encuentro especial, realmente especial.  
  
Estábamos recostados, sin nada que decir. No me sentía mal, estaba contenta ahí en sus brazos sin nada en que pensar que no fuera el o lo que hacia. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? -le pregunté- No, creo que nunca. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas? Sara, yo, he tenido miedo. Pregúntalo ahora. ¿Me quieres, Sara? No, no es que te quiera...  
  
Vi en su cara el susto mas grande. Parecía a punto de levantarse. Es que te amo, Abraham  
  
No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo después nos dormimos. Fue una gran noche, no había ruido, al otro día no habría clases y yo dormía junto a Abraham. Varias veces me pregunte que sería mejor que eso, aunque afuera hubiera un escándalo y a la mañana siguiente nos hicieran mil exámenes de todas y cada una de las materias en Hogwarts.  
  
Tuve un sueño raro, casi olvidable, ciertos detalles están borrosos aun hoy, después de tanto intentar recordarlos. Solo recordé a Nicole, abrazando a Abraham, diciéndole cosas al oído y mirándome como quien gana una carrera de escobas, con recelo y malicia en la mirada mientras Abraham estaba inmóvil. El sueño no me gusto nada pero no se lo mencione a Abraham, ¿para que? Solo fue un sueño.  
  
***  
  
Buenos días- Abraham estaba vestido en la ventana y parecía despierto desde hacia rato- ¿A que hora has despertado? Tempranísimo. No ha dejado de llover. Ven a ver. ¿Quieres que hablemos, Abraham? No, estoy bien. ¿Tu lo estas? ¿Cambio algo? Estoy perfecto. Y si, cambio algo, te quiero mas. Tienes razón, muchas cosas cambiaron. Mira, el cielo se ve espectacular, ¿ya ves? Todo es gris.  
  
Después de pasar tal vez horas frente a la ventana observando el cielo y la gente correr salimos de la tienda de guantes. Solo cinco o seis alumnos mas de Hufflepuff habían dormido ahí, en una habitación tres pasillos adelante. Fuimos a Las tres escobas para encontrar a la profesora McGonagall, pero no la encontramos y siendo que ahí no sirven mucho mas que bebidas fuimos a una pequeña tiendita de comida. El desayuno fue maravilloso, Abraham estaba hambriento, no había cenado la noche anterior y si de algo estaba conciente yo es de que tiene un apetito feroz. Comió de todo, incluso las verduras que tanto odia. Después del desayuno y puesto que continuaba lloviendo -y se pronosticaba un día mas así- fuimos a las tiendas a comprar dulces, bromas, ropa y útiles escolares que para el fin de curso se habían agotado ya. En las oficinas de correo encontramos a Nicole, sola como de costumbre. Otra noche solos, Finn. No me explico como es que no los separan. Debieron llevar a tu amiguito a Hogwarts. White, te he dicho que no nos molestes ya muchas veces, y no soy su amiguito soy su novio y tengo un nombre. Se tu nombre, lo se bien. Si te llamo así... yo tengo mis razones. Déjenme en paz.  
  
¡Caramba! Si se veía consternada. Nunca la había visto así, estaba apunto de llorar. Por supuesto me pregunte el por que pero de inmediato deduje que estaría celosa, que yo supiera nunca había tenido un novio o un amigo tan cercano como Abraham hacia mi. Me dio lastima pensar en esa posibilidad, estaría sola de ser así pero no arruino el momento.  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR: A mi me va gustando pero creo que mas que estar pensando en la historia me desahogo y no creo que eso les parezca entretenido o interesante, ya dirán ustedes si lo siguen leyendo o no. Disculpen si no fui gráfica -si es que lo deseaban- es que no me parece que sea necesario. También me disculpo por ser tan melosa y cursi, ya les digo, mas que escribir una historia me desahogo. Tal vez reconozcan algunos diálogos y escenas de otro libro -si no es así, ni les digo cual-, es que me encantaron y he puesto aquí. ][ En el próximo capitulo habrá intervención de un narrador, es un hecho que Sara no conoce muy bien o algo así es la idea, ya verán cuando lo publique][  
  
* ¡Dejadme comentarios, preguntas y pedradas! Por favor* 


	5. Capitulo 5

El lunes por la tarde volvimos a Hogwarts. El domingo lo habíamos pasado haciendo compras realmente innecesarias y divirtiéndonos en Hogsmade. Al llegar a Hogwarts no nos permitieron mas distracciones, de inmediato fuimos llevados prácticamente a nuestras salas comunes para estudiar las clases perdidas por la lluvia. Abraham y yo conseguimos quedarnos un poco atrás e incluso perder al grupo un rato dentro de los pasillos. Nos despedimos rápido y cada quien se condujo hacia su respectiva sala. No nos vimos mas ese día.  
  
Cuando Abraham se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, un voz demasiado conocida lo llamo a voltear. Abraham, ven. Por aquí. ¿Sara? Oye, debemos estudiar. Vamos, será solo un momento.  
  
Sara dirigió al muchacho hacia un pasillo cerrado y un poco oscuro donde, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazo y beso con peculiar energía. Por un momento Abraham se dejo llevar pero después denoto ciertos detalles que lo hicieron detener a la muchacha que lo apapachaba de mas. Oye, oye, Sara, espera. ¿Qué te sucede? Nada, solo quise pasar mas tiempo contigo... Abraham. Si, bueno... eso esta muy bien pero, tu no actúas así. ¿Ah no? Que tonta, te tengo para mi todo el tiempo y solo hablo. Pues... no, bueno, si hablamos pero la pasamos bien, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Abraham, solo bésame, ¿por qué tanto problema? El problema esta en que bebiste demasiado tal vez o... apuntaste tu varita a un lugar equivocado en tu cabeza y estas actuando mal. Te llevaré a la sala común personalmente... ¡NO! Yo iré sola. Suéltame. Ah no, señorita. Vamos.  
  
Abraham tomo a Sara por los brazos y la condujo a la sala común de Ravenclaw. La chica forcejeaba y hablaba cosas sin sentido mencionando constantemente su propio nombre. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala, Abraham pronuncio la contraseña y estaban por entrar cuando la muchacha en sus brazos comenzó a moverse enérgicamente, en su rostro se notaba el dolor y finalmente sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba. ¿Ni-nicole? Tu... tu...  
  
La muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo a punto de lagrimas y con la cabeza agachada; sin embrago conservaba su mueca de desagrado en la cara. Muchos de Ravenclaw se aceraron a ver el 'espectáculo' pero fueron retirados por el prefecto quedando solo la verdadera Sara, Abraham y Nicole. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? No, mejor, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Poción multijugos. -contesto la muchacha en el suelo- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Sara estaba confundida, la escena era bizarra y totalmente extraña aun estando en Hogwarts- Yo... Sara... debemos hablar.  
  
***  
  
¡¿Qué has besado a Nicole White?! Sara, espera, déjame explicarte. No veo nada que explicar. Tu la oíste... poción multijugos... eras tu... no fue nada... Abraham, no supiste que no era yo. Lo supe, por eso la traje, pensé que estaba bebida o alguien le habría jugado una broma, ¿qué se yo? ¿Qué tanto pasó? Un beso... dos, pero nada mas. Nunca le dije Te amo si quiera. Perdóname, enserio, pensé que eras tu por un momento. Tienes razón, perdóname tu. Confió en ti. Debes estar harto de pedir perdón. Ahora debemos hablar con Nicole. Que broma mas pesada.  
  
A pesar de que no podían salir de su sala común -pero Abraham no estaba en la suya- salieron a los jardines donde, después de la patética escena en la entrada a Ravenclaw, Nicole había salido corriendo. No tardaron mucho buscándola, sus sollozos y chillidos se escuchaban a metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, la orilla del río. Se sentaron junto a ella, durante mucho tiempo se quedaron completamente callados, Nicole dejo de chillar sonoramente mientras Sara y Abraham compartían miradas que debatían el turno para hablar en primer lugar. Ya se lo que van a decir. Les doy lastima. -dijo la muchacha aun llorando-. Les doy lastima. Nicole, no... -Sara se sintió mal, lastima era lo que sentía en ese momento sobre el enojo y coraje-. Mira, solo explícanos. Nicole, eso que hiciste... no es una broma cualquiera, creo que esta vez te excediste en tu afán de molestar, ¿no crees? -le dijo Abraham-. No fue una broma. -dijo Nicole esta vez mas tranquila- En verdad, bueno... y tampoco tengo afán por molestarlos, no se crean tan importantes. ¿Entonces, Nicole? ¿Por qué besar... y de esa manera a Abraham?  
  
Nicole bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas corrieron silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra. Es que yo... -Nicole se volvió hacia el muchacho que la miraba ansioso por oír una explicación sobre aquel exagerado acto-. Bueno, supongo que algún día lo sabrás y bueno... Abraham yo... yo te amo.  
  
Lo que oí me dejo atónita, sin nada que decir, ¿qué Nicole White amaba a Abraham? Mi novio Abraham. Pero ahí no acabo todo. Nicole intento besar a Abraham ahí, frente a mi, olvidando que éramos novios. Yo no hice nada, estaba helada, nunca espere vivir eso. ¿Qué te pasa? -Abraham si hizo algo, la tomo por los brazos y la alejo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo-. Abraham, ya te lo dije. Te amo. Yo, eso no te da derecho a hacer semejante barbaridad. Sara esta aquí y es mi novia. Pero yo te amo. ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo también y que puedes hacer lo que quieras? Abraham, cálmate. No, Sara. Esta... muchacha no tiene vergüenza. ¿Sabes, Nicole? Me dabas lastima, ahora, me das asco y pena. ¡Abraham, espera!  
  
Abraham salió casi corriendo -si no caminando extremadamente rápido- hacia el castillo y yo detrás de el no sin antes lanzar una mirada de quien sabe que tipo a Nicole que, muy tonta volvió a llorar cubriéndose la cara. Abraham, cálmate. Esta bien. Que pena. Y yo que no me di cuenta. Oye, no te culpes. Era yo -le dije con una sonrisita tratando de enfriar los ánimos-. Eso le puede pasar a todos, era una copia fiel. Es que, esa Nicole, me las va a pagar -obviamente no cumplí con mi objetivo- . ¿Cómo dices eso? Abraham, ella cree que te ama. Y no la culpo. No estoy de humor, sabes. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Y se fue, yo deseaba que a su sala común. No lo se. Yo me fui a la sala de Ravenclaw sin sentimiento alguno. Había pasado rápidamente de la lastima por Nicole a la preocupación por Abraham sin quedarme tiempo para sentir rencor o enojo hacia Nicole nuevamente. Pero ahora, tenia tiempo de sobra y no pude dormir pensando en estúpidas fantasías de lo que me gustaría hacerle a White.  
  
Finalmente creo que pude dormir, pues nunca escuche a Nicole entrar, si es que lo hizo pues a primera hora, sin voltear a su cama salí de los dormitorios. Olvide a Nicole, solo quería saber como estaba Abraham. Fui al comedor pero no encontré a nadie -considerando que solo lo buscaba a el- y no comí nada, no tenia hambre o al menos no la sentía. Quise ir a la sala común por mis libros para ir a clases en cuanto fuera la hora de clases. De regreso me encontré mas de una sorpresa. A la salida estaba Nicole, parecía haberme estado esperando. Buenos días. Con permiso. No Finn, espera. ¿Qué... deseas, Nicole? -tenia unas ganas inexpresables de pegar sus piernas y voltear su nariz hacia atrás-. No te creas que esto es todo, Finn. No estés tan segura de ese muchacho, en cualquier momento te damos una sorpresa. Gracias, por avisarme, Nicole. -hice hincapié en esta ultima palabra que me desagrada totalmente y mas en ese momento- Aun así, te pido perdón. No debí hacer eso, el aun es tu novio y fue de lo mas bajo, sobre todo siendo yo una White. Esta bien. Con permiso. -ella seguía evadiendo la salida, yo no deseaba seguir escuchando sus palabras sobre todo por que ahora las lagrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos-. Piénsalo. -por fin se apartó-  
  
Sucedió lo inevitable. Comencé a llorar y me pareció tonto, yo nunca había llorado, nunca desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora estaba ahí llorando sin sonido alguno. Por fortuna no camine sin rumbo mucho tiempo, unos pasillos después una mano en mi hombro me hizo detenerme. Sara. Abraham, aquí estas, te he buscado... -limpie mis lagrimas como quien se talla los ojos así, por que si- . ¿Por qué lloras? Ah! ¿esto? No. ¿Dónde has estado? Sara ¿Por qué estas llorando? -se notaba ahora enojado, nunca le había gustado que le mintiera y cuando las cosas eran tan obvias se ponía muy estricto- Encontré a Nicole. Ella se disculpo, es todo. ¿Lloras cuando la gente te pide perdón, Sara? ¿Fue tan emotivo? -su actitud era muy extraña, nunca se había portado así, menos conmigo-.  
  
Le conté lo sucedido con Nicole, no le gusto mucho que digamos. No dijo nada, se quedo callado y por alguna razón no me miraba a los ojos, no me miraba para nada. Pasados varios minutos en silencio, Abraham por fin hablo. ¿Estas bien? -me pregunto sin mirarme-. Aha, ya te dije, no fue nada, una estupidez y me pongo a llorar. Esta bien que lo hagas, pocas veces te he visto hacerlo. De hecho... nunca, debes hacerlo mas seguido. No hay por que. Ojala nunca haya por que o quien te haga llorar.  
  
Creo que se quedó con las ganas o al menos algo similar que le llevaban a pedir perdón. Yo me quede contenta de que no lo hiciera, cada vez que lo hacia me sentía peor que cuando lo hacia y en esto, el de nada tenia por que disculparse. Fuimos a comer pero no pudimos llegar al comedor cuando ya era hora de la clase de Aritmacia que afortunadamente tuvimos juntos. La clase pasó normalmente, el trabajo pesado y el tiempo con Abraham el mejor. Aunque el no hablo mucho y seguía pensando el tema lo pasamos bien. Todo transcurrió normal excepto por que al salir del aula y dirigirnos a Herbó logia, la profesora McGonagall nos llamo a Abraham y a mi para decirnos que los padres de Abraham estaban heridos, mi madre en peligro de muerte y mi padre, mi padre estaba muerto. 


	6. Capitulo 6

No se que paso después. La profesora McGonagall nos había explicado como paso pero de lo que dijo no entendí palabra alguna, bueno, solo una mortifagos que al oír levante la cabeza pero nada mas. Mis padres tenían una muy buena relación con los de Abraham. Y como no hacerlo si nosotros queríamos estar juntos todo el tiempo. Solo había un detallito, mi padre era muggle, aun así eran muy buenos amigos, casi tanto como Abraham y yo. Mi cara estaba inexpresiva, Abraham evitaba llorar pero yo no tenia que hacerlo, las lagrimas no salían esta vez, no sentía nada, nada en absoluto. Incluso me preocupe por los padres de Abraham, después recordé a mi madre pero, al recordarlo, en mi cabeza no cabía la idea de él muerto así que volvía a pensar en los padres de Abraham. De hecho recuerdo haberme preocupado por los exámenes finales, siempre evitando pensar en mi padre.  
  
No espere a que la profesora McGonagall me autorizara salir del aula cuando ya estaba en la sala común arreglando un poco de ropa para ir a Londres y ver a mis padres. Abraham seguía ahí, detrás de mi. Ahora que lo pienso fue muy tierno, el también tenia cosas en que pensar pero nunca me dejo sola, ni un segundo desde que nos dieron la noticia, creo que nunca tomo ropa de su alcoba ni nada parecido, solo me miraba mientras yo seguía inmersa en mi misma.  
  
Salimos de Hogwarts cerca de las dos de la tarde. Hagrid nos llevo hasta Hogsmade desde donde nos podríamos transportar a Londres, siendo que los padres de Abraham y mi madre estaban en un hospital muggle, yo que se por que fueron a parar ahí. Ya en la entrada del hospital, Abraham estaba ansioso por entrar incluso caminaba lo mas rápido que pudo, yo seguía inexpresiva y me limite a ir detrás de el esperando que me llevara donde mi madre. Y así lo hizo, y se quedo ahí, continuo a mi lado aun cuando sus padres estaban en el pasillo de al lado heridos esperando que su hijo los visitara.  
  
Señora, Finn. ¿Se encuentra bien? -Abraham incluso hablo por mi varias veces-. Abraham. Que gusto verte. Yo me encuentro bien. ¿Sara? Si, mamá. Acércate. Hola, mamá. Abraham, ¿ya lo saben? -en ese momento desperté- Si, señora. La profes... ¿Dónde esta papá? Sara, tienes que entender muchas cosas primero. No quiero entender nada, ¿dónde esta...?  
  
Alguien extrañamente vestido había entrado en la habitación.  
  
¿Profesor Dumbledore? Si, Abraham. Por favor, sal un momento, tengo que hablar con Sara y su madre. Esta bien profesor Dumbledore, Abraham es de la familia, dígame. Bueno. El profesor Snape ha venido de urgencia para ver a su esposo. Afortunadamente mis suposiciones eran ciertas. ¿Afortunadamente? ¿Qué teoría? ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Finn en esto? Veras, Abraham, cuando me entere de que habían sido atacados por mortifagos supuse que no habría heridos por ser en un lugar que los muggles no frecuentan pero la profesora McGonagall me ha informado de que el padre de Sara lo es y que estaba ahí. Siendo que los ataques de los ayudantes de Voldemort no son comprendidos por muggles, los médicos de este hospital lo han dado por muerto. ¿Quiere decir que...? Si, Sara. Tu padre esta vivo. Precisamente ahora esta siendo despertado por el profesor Snape. Será difícil arreglar este asunto puesto que el Ministerio de Magia se opondrá a que se le aplique una poción, pero dado el caso me haré cargo.  
  
¿Y que hacer? Fui casi corriendo sin saber a donde pero, encontré una habitación rotulada con el nombre de mi padre B. Finn y entre en ella sin ninguna consideración. Ahí me encontré con el profesor Snape que mezclaba una poción de un azul brillante con suero y lo conectaba al brazo de mi padre.  
  
Le ruego, señorita Finn, que salga de la habitación. Su padre esta en perfectas condiciones. Solo déjeme hablar con el. Se lo ruego. Me temo que es imposible, esta inconsciente y le será totalmente vano tratar de hablar con el en este estado. Bien.  
  
Solo me acerque viendo que en realidad, no estaba muerto. Su mano se movía ocasionalmente y en su pecho se sentía el movimiento. Con eso me fue suficiente. Tenia ganas de abrazar y besar al profesor Snape, gracias al el, mi padre seguía con vida y después de esto habría superado a los que un par de tontos médicos Muggles habían diagnosticado como muerte. Ni culparlos. Pero no hice nada, bizarro se vería que yo, quien mas renegaba siempre del maestro Snape lo abrazara.  
  
Profesor. Si. Gracias, enserio. No tengo como pagarle.  
  
No vi su cara o espere respuesta, salí de la habitación y para mi sorpresa y consuelo ahí esta Abraham.  
  
¿Cómo esta tu papá? Vivo. -le sonreí-. Esta bien, gracias. ¿Y tus padres? Uhm... bien. No has ido a verlos. Esperaba que me acompañaras.  
  
Y me abrazo. No se como, pero ahora que estaba feliz y reconfortada, las lagrimas salieron, nada mas así, salieron sin motivo aparente. Pero si lo había, de sobra se que el simple hecho de abrazarlo era bueno pero no para lagrimas, al menos eso pensaba entonces.  
  
Entonces vamos.  
  
Sus padre estaban mas que bien, de maravilla. Unos rasguños por aquí y otros por allá pero, nada grave. Ellos nos explicaron lo sucedido. Fue en el Caldero Chorreante, mi padre había acompañado a mamá para encontrase con los padres de Abraham y hacer algunas compras...  
  
Entonces vengo por ti a esa hora. Nos veremos por la tarde, Tom.  
  
La puerta del caldero se abrió mientras los tres entraban. Al ver que alguien dentro atacaba sin piedad a las personas que ahí se encontraban, el señor Finn trato de impedir que su esposa y amigos entraran pero, al hacerlo dos hombres encapuchados le lanzaron mortal hechizo. Segundos después, desaparecieron no sin antes herir a la señora Finn y acompañantes.  
  
Mi padre continuaba sin despertar y con ayuda de otra de las pociones del profesor Snape mi madre estaba perfectamente, Mejor que antes decía ella. Abraham insistió varias veces en que fuéramos a dormir al hotel muggle que estaba justo frente al hospital, incluso fue el mismo y aparto dos habitaciones pero yo no tenia sueño. No era necedad ni mucho menos, además sabia que mis padres estaban muy bien para esas horas. Sin embargo fui por que él si se notaba con sueño y ya había hecho mucho por mi como para que yo no pudiera acompañarlo a dormir un rato. Así fuimos, el entro a su habitación y yo a la mía. Al parecer si tenia sueño pues me quede dormida en cuanto toque la cama -que no era muy cómoda-. 


End file.
